Amour, rêve ou amitié ?
by Emeraudia
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au lycée Sweet Amoris. Elle y rencontre l'amitié, l'amour mais aussi la haine et le rêve. Elle devra décider de son avenir et renoncer à beaucoup de chose pour réaliser ses rêves les plus merveilleux. Entre amour, amitié et rêve, que va-t-elle choisir?
1. Chapter 1 : Un premier jour

**Chapitre 1 : Un premier jour**

_Ce matin là, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit, un petit carnet marron était posé près d'elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, une musique douce et mélodieuse retentit dans la pièce ce qui sortit la demoiselle de son sommeil. Elle éteignit le réveil puis s'étira. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva pour se préparer à aller dans son nouveau lycée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une robe bleu pâle qui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux et d'une veste blanche. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés mais avait mis une barrette blanche qui scintillait au soleil. Quand elle descendit, le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt et sa sœur venait de débarrasser son assiette :_

_« Ariette : Bonjour Lia ! T'es en forme pour ton premier jour ?_  
_Lia : Bonjour. Oui assez._  
_Ariette : Bon je vais me préparer. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut sur la table !_  
_Lia : Ok merci. »_

_Lia s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et prépara une tartine de Nutella et un bol de lait. Elle mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle monta dans sa chambre pour vérifier si elle avait tout ce qu'il lui faut dans son sac et y mis le carnet qui était près du lit. Elle mit sa montre blanche qui indiquait neuf heures moins le quart. Elle se décida à sortir en disant au revoir à sa sœur. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant son nouveau lycée, Sweet Amoris. Elle pensa que c'était vraiment un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue étant donné son sens de l'orientation vraiment médiocre. Elle entra dans la cour. Elle regardait autour d'elle tout en avançant. Lia décida d'entrer dans le bâtiment mais se cogna sur quelqu'un. Il avait les cheveux de couleurs rouge et assez long pour un garçon._

_« ? : Tu peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marche ?!_  
_Lia : Euh... Désolé ?_  
_? : Pff laisse tombé ! _  
_Lia : *Bizarre ce mec.* »_

_Elle finit par entrer dans le bâtiment et rencontra une vielle dame habillée en rose._

_« ? : Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous devez être la nouvelle n'est-ce-pas ?_  
_Lia : Oui. Bonjour._  
_? : Je suis la directrice de cette école. Vous avez votre dossier d'inscription ?_  
_Lia : Oui._  
_Directrice : Très bien. Aller voir Nathaniel pour qu'il s'en occupe. »_

_Et la vielle dame s'en alla._

_« Lia : *Ok mais c'est qui Nathaniel ?!* »_

_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un couloir et il y avait beaucoup de portes. Sur l'une d'entre elles était inscrit « Salle des Délégués ». Elle décida d'entrer. Dans la pièce, il y avait un garçon blond qui fouillait dans des cartons. Lia décida de lui demander qui était ce Nathaniel._

_« Lia : Euh... Excuse-moi ?_  
_? : -Se retourne- Oui ?_  
_Lia : Est-ce que tu sais où est Nathaniel ?_  
_? : C'est moi. Tu es la nouvelle ?_  
_Lia : Oui._  
_Nathaniel : Alicia Silvas, c'est ça ?_  
_Alicia : Oui mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Lia._  
_Nathaniel : Enchanté -souris- Tu as ton dossier d'inscription ?_  
_Alicia : Oui - fouille dans son sac - Tiens._  
_Nathaniel : Merci. Alors tu es dans la salle 108 en Première A et voilà ton emploi du temps._  
_Alicia : Ok merci._  
_Nathaniel : De rien. Je suis le délégué principal alors n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des problèmes.-sourit- _  
_Alicia : D'accord je m'en rappellerai. -sourit- »_

_Alicia sortit de la salle et décida de visiter le lycée vu qu'elle ne commençait qu'à onze heures. Elle commença à faire le tour de la cour. Il y'avait un jardin à droite où plusieurs plantes magnifiques poussaient paisiblement. A gauche, il y'avait un gymnase avec des vestiaires. Après avoir visité la cour et ses alentours, elle rentra dans le bâtiment et marcha le long du couloir. Arrivée au bout, elle se trouvait devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit trois filles, une blonde, une asiatique et une brune qui parlaient près des escaliers. Elles se retournèrent en voyant quelqu'un entrer._

_« Blonde : Hé! C'est pas toi qui es rentrée dans Mon Castiel d'amour ?!_  
_Alicia : *Castiel d'amour ?!* -se retient de rire- C'est qui Castiel ?_  
_Blonde : Ca c'est la meilleur. Je suis sûre que tu sais c'est qui._  
_Alicia : Si je pose la question c'est peut être parce que je sais pas c'est qui._  
_Asiatique : Ne soit pas insolente avec Ambre ok ?_  
_Alicia : Ambre ? Ah, cette blonde écervelée ?_  
_Brune : Je te conseille de ne pas l'insulter sinon tu vas le regretter !_  
_Alicia : J'ai peur maman ! Franchement vous me faîtes rire._  
_Ambre : C'est ça va t'en! »_

_Et elle monta les escaliers de très mauvaise humeur. Elle parcouru encore deux étages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans ce qui paraît être le toit. Elle avança jusqu'au bord pour admirer la vue quand elle vit un garçon aux cheveux rouge qui dormait tranquillement. Elle se rappela que c'était lui qu'elle avait bousculé quelques heures auparavant. Elle le regarda dormir en se disant qu'il était vraiment mignon. Elle s'accroupit près de lui pour le regarder de plus près. Quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle rougit instantanément et se leva pour s'éloigner._

_« ? : La vue te plaît ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi ?_  
_? : Si tu veux je peux être plus direct. Donc en gros tu me trouves beau ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me pose cette question débile ?!_  
_? : Débile ? Ca veut dire que tu me trouves beau ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi? N'importe quoi ! -se retourne et boude-._  
_? : Je m'appelle Castiel._  
_Alicia : Quoi ?_  
_Castiel : Tu vas commencer toutes tes phrases par « quoi ? » ?_  
_Alicia : Roo ça va hein ! Sinon je m'appelle Alicia... Attend c'est toi Castiel ?!_  
_Castiel : En personne._  
_Alicia : Pff à cause de toi je me suis fait agresser par une blonde écervelée !_  
_Castiel : Une blonde écervelée ? Tu veux dire Ambre ?_  
_Alicia : Ouais. Ca m'a énervée._  
_Castiel : -rigole- Bien fait pour toi !_  
_Alicia : Hé ! T'es méchant !_  
_Castiel : Je suis « mignon » tu veux dire._  
_Alicia : Bien sur. »_

_Et ils continuèrent à parler et devinrent amis. Quand la sonnerie sonna, Alicia se leva._

_« Alicia : Tu viens ? On va en cours._  
_Castiel : Rectification, TOI tu vas en cours. Moi je reste ici et je dors._  
_Alicia : T'es pas sérieux là._  
_Castiel : Au contraire je suis très sérieux._  
_Alicia : Roo bon bah salut._  
_Castiel : Salut. »_

_Alicia s'en alla. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle 108. Elle réussi à trouver sa salle après cinq minutes de recherches. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, tout le monde étaient déjà installés et le professeur faisait l'appel._

_« Professeur : Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?_  
_Alicia : Est-ce-que c'est la Première A ?_  
_Professeur : Oui c'est bien elle. Vous êtes la nouvelle ?_  
_Alicia : Oui. Je m'appelle Alicia Silvas._  
_Professeur : Bienvenue. Allez-vous asseoir à côté... Lysandre. Là-bas._  
_Alicia : D'accord. »_

_Elle alla s'installer à côté d'un garçon aux yeux vairons et aux cheveux blancs._

_« Lysandre : Bonjour jolie demoiselle -sourit-. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer._  
_Alicia : -rougit et sourit- Enchanté aussi Lysandre._  
_Lysandre : Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me demander._  
_Alicia : D'accord. »_

_Ils finirent l'heure en écoutant le professeur faire son cours de géographie. Quand la sonnerie sonna l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir pour aller déjeuner dans la cafétéria._

_« Lysandre : Tu viens ? Je vais déjeuner avec des amis._  
_Alicia : Ok je te suis. »_

_Ils allèrent dans la cafétéria et rejoignirent un groupe de cinq personnes : quatre filles et un garçon. En parlant du garçon, c'était Castiel !_

_« Alicia : Castiel ?! T'es plus en train de dormir ?_  
_Castiel : Nan la bouffe est plus importante. – sourire en coin –_  
_Alicia : N'importe quoi !_  
_Lysandre : Vous vous connaissez ?_  
_Castiel : Ouais elle était en train de me regarder très intensément sur le toit._  
_Alicia : Quoi?! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !_  
_Castiel : Ouais bien sûr._  
_? : Tu es la nouvelle n'est ce pas ? Je m'appelle Rosalya mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa si tu veux –sourit-_  
_Alicia : Enchanté –sourit- je m'appelle Alicia mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lia. _  
_? : Salut ! Je m'appelle Iris !_  
_? : Moi c'est Kim et elle c'est Violette._  
_Violette : S...Salut. »_

_Ils finirent de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien et s'échangèrent leurs numéros. A la fin des cours, Lia alla chercher du travail mais n'en trouva pas. Elle rentra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs et descendit manger avec sa sœur. Quand elle eut finit, elle se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle prit son carnet et écrivit dedans en repensant à sa journée. Elle pensa à tous les évènements. A la fin, elle pensa aux garçons. Elle pensa que Castiel, Lysandre et Nathaniel étaient vraiment...A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2 : Les baisers

**Chapitre 1 : Un premier jour**

_Ce matin là, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit, un petit carnet marron était posé près d'elle. Cinq minutes plus tard, une musique douce et mélodieuse retentit dans la pièce ce qui sortit la demoiselle de son sommeil. Elle éteignit le réveil puis s'étira. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva pour se préparer à aller dans son nouveau lycée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une robe bleu pâle qui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux et d'une veste blanche. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés mais avait mis une barrette blanche qui scintillait au soleil. Quand elle descendit, le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt et sa sœur venait de débarrasser son assiette :_

_« Ariette : Bonjour Lia ! T'es en forme pour ton premier jour ?_  
_Lia : Bonjour. Oui assez._  
_Ariette : Bon je vais me préparer. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut sur la table !_  
_Lia : Ok merci. »_

_Lia s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et prépara une tartine de Nutella et un bol de lait. Elle mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle monta dans sa chambre pour vérifier si elle avait tout ce qu'il lui faut dans son sac et y mis le carnet qui était près du lit. Elle mit sa montre blanche qui indiquait neuf heures moins le quart. Elle se décida à sortir en disant au revoir à sa sœur. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant son nouveau lycée, Sweet Amoris. Elle pensa que c'était vraiment un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue étant donné son sens de l'orientation vraiment médiocre. Elle entra dans la cour. Elle regardait autour d'elle tout en avançant. Lia décida d'entrer dans le bâtiment mais se cogna sur quelqu'un. Il avait les cheveux de couleurs rouge et assez long pour un garçon._

_« ? : Tu peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marche ?!_  
_Lia : Euh... Désolé ?_  
_? : Pff laisse tombé ! _  
_Lia : *Bizarre ce mec.* »_

_Elle finit par entrer dans le bâtiment et rencontra une vielle dame habillée en rose._

_« ? : Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous devez être la nouvelle n'est-ce-pas ?_  
_Lia : Oui. Bonjour._  
_? : Je suis la directrice de cette école. Vous avez votre dossier d'inscription ?_  
_Lia : Oui._  
_Directrice : Très bien. Aller voir Nathaniel pour qu'il s'en occupe. »_

_Et la vielle dame s'en alla._

_« Lia : *Ok mais c'est qui Nathaniel ?!* »_

_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un couloir et il y avait beaucoup de portes. Sur l'une d'entre elles était inscrit « Salle des Délégués ». Elle décida d'entrer. Dans la pièce, il y avait un garçon blond qui fouillait dans des cartons. Lia décida de lui demander qui était ce Nathaniel._

_« Lia : Euh... Excuse-moi ?_  
_? : -Se retourne- Oui ?_  
_Lia : Est-ce que tu sais où est Nathaniel ?_  
_? : C'est moi. Tu es la nouvelle ?_  
_Lia : Oui._  
_Nathaniel : Alicia Silvas, c'est ça ?_  
_Alicia : Oui mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Lia._  
_Nathaniel : Enchanté -souris- Tu as ton dossier d'inscription ?_  
_Alicia : Oui - fouille dans son sac - Tiens._  
_Nathaniel : Merci. Alors tu es dans la salle 108 en Première A et voilà ton emploi du temps._  
_Alicia : Ok merci._  
_Nathaniel : De rien. Je suis le délégué principal alors n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des problèmes.-sourit- _  
_Alicia : D'accord je m'en rappellerai. -sourit- »_

_Alicia sortit de la salle et décida de visiter le lycée vu qu'elle ne commençait qu'à onze heures. Elle commença à faire le tour de la cour. Il y'avait un jardin à droite où plusieurs plantes magnifiques poussaient paisiblement. A gauche, il y'avait un gymnase avec des vestiaires. Après avoir visité la cour et ses alentours, elle rentra dans le bâtiment et marcha le long du couloir. Arrivée au bout, elle se trouvait devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit trois filles, une blonde, une asiatique et une brune qui parlaient près des escaliers. Elles se retournèrent en voyant quelqu'un entrer._

_« Blonde : Hé! C'est pas toi qui es rentrée dans Mon Castiel d'amour ?!_  
_Alicia : *Castiel d'amour ?!* -se retient de rire- C'est qui Castiel ?_  
_Blonde : Ca c'est la meilleur. Je suis sûre que tu sais c'est qui._  
_Alicia : Si je pose la question c'est peut être parce que je sais pas c'est qui._  
_Asiatique : Ne soit pas insolente avec Ambre ok ?_  
_Alicia : Ambre ? Ah, cette blonde écervelée ?_  
_Brune : Je te conseille de ne pas l'insulter sinon tu vas le regretter !_  
_Alicia : J'ai peur maman ! Franchement vous me faîtes rire._  
_Ambre : C'est ça va t'en! »_

_Et elle monta les escaliers de très mauvaise humeur. Elle parcouru encore deux étages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans ce qui paraît être le toit. Elle avança jusqu'au bord pour admirer la vue quand elle vit un garçon aux cheveux rouge qui dormait tranquillement. Elle se rappela que c'était lui qu'elle avait bousculé quelques heures auparavant. Elle le regarda dormir en se disant qu'il était vraiment mignon. Elle s'accroupit près de lui pour le regarder de plus près. Quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle rougit instantanément et se leva pour s'éloigner._

_« ? : La vue te plaît ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi ?_  
_? : Si tu veux je peux être plus direct. Donc en gros tu me trouves beau ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me pose cette question débile ?!_  
_? : Débile ? Ca veut dire que tu me trouves beau ?_  
_Alicia : Quoi? N'importe quoi ! -se retourne et boude-._  
_? : Je m'appelle Castiel._  
_Alicia : Quoi ?_  
_Castiel : Tu vas commencer toutes tes phrases par « quoi ? » ?_  
_Alicia : Roo ça va hein ! Sinon je m'appelle Alicia... Attend c'est toi Castiel ?!_  
_Castiel : En personne._  
_Alicia : Pff à cause de toi je me suis fait agresser par une blonde écervelée !_  
_Castiel : Une blonde écervelée ? Tu veux dire Ambre ?_  
_Alicia : Ouais. Ca m'a énervée._  
_Castiel : -rigole- Bien fait pour toi !_  
_Alicia : Hé ! T'es méchant !_  
_Castiel : Je suis « mignon » tu veux dire._  
_Alicia : Bien sur. »_

_Et ils continuèrent à parler et devinrent amis. Quand la sonnerie sonna, Alicia se leva._

_« Alicia : Tu viens ? On va en cours._  
_Castiel : Rectification, TOI tu vas en cours. Moi je reste ici et je dors._  
_Alicia : T'es pas sérieux là._  
_Castiel : Au contraire je suis très sérieux._  
_Alicia : Roo bon bah salut._  
_Castiel : Salut. »_

_Alicia s'en alla. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la salle 108. Elle réussi à trouver sa salle après cinq minutes de recherches. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, tout le monde étaient déjà installés et le professeur faisait l'appel._

_« Professeur : Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?_  
_Alicia : Est-ce-que c'est la Première A ?_  
_Professeur : Oui c'est bien elle. Vous êtes la nouvelle ?_  
_Alicia : Oui. Je m'appelle Alicia Silvas._  
_Professeur : Bienvenue. Allez-vous asseoir à côté... Lysandre. Là-bas._  
_Alicia : D'accord. »_

_Elle alla s'installer à côté d'un garçon aux yeux vairons et aux cheveux blancs._

_« Lysandre : Bonjour jolie demoiselle -sourit-. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer._  
_Alicia : -rougit et sourit- Enchanté aussi Lysandre._  
_Lysandre : Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me demander._  
_Alicia : D'accord. »_

_Ils finirent l'heure en écoutant le professeur faire son cours de géographie. Quand la sonnerie sonna l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir pour aller déjeuner dans la cafétéria._

_« Lysandre : Tu viens ? Je vais déjeuner avec des amis._  
_Alicia : Ok je te suis. »_

_Ils allèrent dans la cafétéria et rejoignirent un groupe de cinq personnes : quatre filles et un garçon. En parlant du garçon, c'était Castiel !_

_« Alicia : Castiel ?! T'es plus en train de dormir ?_  
_Castiel : Nan la bouffe est plus importante. – sourire en coin –_  
_Alicia : N'importe quoi !_  
_Lysandre : Vous vous connaissez ?_  
_Castiel : Ouais elle était en train de me regarder très intensément sur le toit._  
_Alicia : Quoi?! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !_  
_Castiel : Ouais bien sûr._  
_? : Tu es la nouvelle n'est ce pas ? Je m'appelle Rosalya mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa si tu veux –sourit-_  
_Alicia : Enchanté –sourit- je m'appelle Alicia mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lia. _  
_? : Salut ! Je m'appelle Iris !_  
_? : Moi c'est Kim et elle c'est Violette._  
_Violette : S...Salut. »_

_Ils finirent de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien et s'échangèrent leurs numéros. A la fin des cours, Lia alla chercher du travail mais n'en trouva pas. Elle rentra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs et descendit manger avec sa sœur. Quand elle eut finit, elle se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle prit son carnet et écrivit dedans en repensant à sa journée. Elle pensa à tous les évènements. A la fin, elle pensa aux garçons. Elle pensa que Castiel, Lysandre et Nathaniel étaient vraiment...A suivre._


End file.
